


Party Gone Wrong (alternative ending)

by UnfortunateDuckling



Series: Party Gone Wrong [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Regulus Black, Asexual Regulus Black, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateDuckling/pseuds/UnfortunateDuckling
Summary: Regulus Honestly hated parties, he hated them even more after one bad drink left him unconscious on the Gryffindor Stairs.This book is a more serious ending to the other book in this series. I will leave a brief summary of what happens in the notes at the beginning. There is nothing graphic it is just implied that something happens.We do not support JK Rowling.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Party Gone Wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083353
Kudos: 19





	Party Gone Wrong (alternative ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Basic summary for those who wish to check that they will be okay before reading.
> 
> Regulus is found on the Gryffindor steps after his drink was drugged, there is talk of the possibility that someone has tried to sexually assault him but it is only explained in how they find him.

“Do I have to be here?” Regulus mumbled.  
The annual Gryffindor Party where every Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year gets drunk off their asses, passes out and then wonders back to their respective common rooms. In short one of Regulus’ many ideas of what his own personal hell looks like.  
“We have to be literally everyone is here.” Barty was pulling his friend into the party by his denim jacket.  
Regulus looked positively muggle in his Denim jacket and doc martens, but many girls and guys were eyeing up the dark haired boy as he took his position by the bookcase where he was intent on staying for the night. The attention made him horribly uncomfortable. Regulus was not interested in finding a hook up for the night, sex had never really interested him, he didn’t want it or anything to do with it for that matter in fact he felt the same way about Romance, he wasn’t disgusted by either it just really wasn’t for him, he preferred books in all honesty.

Barty on the other hand was itching to get some attention, he had his eyes set on a Ravenclaw boy, Alexander Valentine, he was tall, dark and handsome; he made Barty go practically weak in the knees.  
“Can I go flirt with him yet?” Barty practically begged.  
“No, I don’t wanna be left alone.” Regulus was sipping lightly on a lemonade and vodka although it was more lemonade, he could handle his drinks pretty well and was by no means a lightweight but honestly he really didn’t feel like drinking.  
“Please I just wanna say hi, you’re not gonna get ambushed.”  
Regulus rolled his eyes playing with the stand of hair in his face, his hair was getting longer to the point he preferred it in a bun with his wand shoved through it but strands usually fell in front of his face.  
“Ugh five minutes.”  
Barty bounded off like a child towards Alex leaving Regulus stood alone against the wall.

“Heeey pretty boy.” The girl was drunk, running her hands over his chest. Regulus pushed her hands off him.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“I’m gonna get you.” She giggled poking her finger at him.  
He felt horrendously uncomfortable as she slipped round the table he was resting his drink on before sauntering away.  
“You alright mate.” Barty was back from his adventures.  
A few girls and guys over the night had waved towards him shyly but he’d just ignored it. Usually Barty took care of it with snarky comments or quick reactions but on his own he was just awkward and uncomfortable.

He took a sip of his drink that had been resting on the table next to him, it tasted off but he downed it anyway.  
“I’m getting a shot do you want anything?” The other boy shouted over the music.  
“Just water please mate.”  
Regulus surveyed the room, in the corner Lily Evans looked as bored as he was. He gave her a Curt wave and she smiled back. The two weren’t ready friends per say but they got on well enough and well Regulus liked her. The two had hit it off at one of Slughorns dinner party’s where he’d given her a fake job for her parents to avoid the Potions Master’s questions. In return she’d been his date to the party when he really didn’t want to ask anyone. She was the first person he’d discussed his lack of attraction with and in turn she’d convinced him that he wasn’t broken, “Sex doesn’t make us whole Reg, so how could you ever be broken.” She’d introduced him to the term Asexuality. In return he’d listen to her rant about James Potter and his ‘stupid hair’ and his ‘stupid broom.’ Regulus had then informed her that despite not knowing a thing about romance himself it sounded like she had a crush. She’d whacked him with a book for that one, but now she was dating the messy haired Gryffindor so Regulus took that as a point to him. On the other side of her was His brother Sirius who was firmly lip-locked with one Remus Lupin. Regulus didn’t mind Lupin, he’d known of the boy’s condition since forth year but decided not to mention it, he didn’t really care in all honesty. As for Sirius the two rarely talked, when they did it was usually Sirius talking sense and him spitting lies about bullshit he didn’t believe in for appearance purposes, truth be told If something was to ever happen to Sirius he’d burn the world to ashes for him and unbeknownst to him Sirius would do the same.

“Here.” He snapped out of his thoughts taking the glass from his friends hands.  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m gonna go upstairs for a few minutes, need some air.” Regulus fanned his jacket. He’d made the mistake of wearing a short sleeve shirt under his jacket and with the intention of not showing off his unfortunate summer activities he couldn’t take his jacket off downstairs. He quietly disappeared through the doorway and up the boy’s staircase, a sudden wave of nausea hit him like a bludger followed by dizziness before he fell forward hitting his head on the step and blacking out.

Sirius had left Remus to talk to Lily and the werewolf was getting increasingly warmer under his leather jacket , he decided he’d just slip up the stairs to the boys dorm and toss it on his bed before returning to the party. He weaved his way through the crowds quietly slipping away past the old oak door letting it creek shut. He made it a few steps up before noticing the shadow of a splayed out figure on the stairs, it wasn’t until he turned the corner of the spiral staircase he was met with a sight he never wanted to see. Regulus Was passed out on the stairs but it was the state he was in that chilled Remus to his bones. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding and he had a small bruise on his temple assumingly from where he had hit the stairs, the real horror came as Remus looked down, the younger boys shirt had been ripped down the side exposing pale skin littered with bruises and it looked like someone had tried to pull his jacket off him. Remus Hurriedly removed his leather jacket and placed it over the unconscious boy. He kneeling carefully next to him first placing two fingers on his neck to check he was still alive, then shaking him gently to see if he would wake. 

Just to his luck Barty appeared behind him rushing immediately to his friends side.  
“Lupin what the hell happened?”  
“I don’t know I came up to put my jacket away and I found him passed out, but there’s more.” Remus gently pulled his jacket back for a second exposing what he’d just seen.  
“Oh God.” Barty went pale.  
“Lupin, go get Lily and maybe Sirius.”  
Remus hurried down the stairs and into the packed common room, he desperately searched for Sirius and just his luck him and Lily were stood in the corner. He practically shoved his way towards him.  
“Remus what’s wrong.” Lily asked as he almost stumbled into her.  
“It’s Regulus, something bad has happened.”  
Lily went white and Sirius nearly went a faint shade of purple, Remus lead them up the stairs to a very concerned Barty.  
“What the hell Happened?” Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
“I don’t know, one minute he was fine, he left to get some air and then Lupin found him here.” Barty explained.  
“Has he drank much?” Lily asked, Barty shook his head.  
The boy gently moved the leather jacked to show what was underneath it and Lily’s face dropped.  
“Oh dear God no.” She whispered.  
Sirius looked ready to kill.  
“Who did this?” He almost shouted.  
“We don’t know.” Remus stated gently putting a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.  
“We can’t leave him here.” Lily whispered.  
“Take him to our dorm.” Sirius mumbled trying not to explode into a fit of rage.  
Remus gently picked him up and carried him up the rest of the stairs to lay him down on Sirius’ bed.

Only when he was on the red and gold covers of Sirius’ bed did Sirius remove Remus’ jacket from his little brother. His fingers glided carefully over the bruises on his pale skin.  
“I think he might have been drugged.” Lily finally said.  
“What do we do?”  
“We’ll take him to Pomfrey, she’ll shut down the party..”  
“DAMN THE PARTY!” Sirius shouted.  
Barty reached to hold his friends hand.  
“How do we get him down? I doubt going through the common room is going to do much good?” Barty mumbled.  
“We’ll tell McGonagall something has happened, she’ll clear the common room.” Lily reasoned.  
“I’ll go, he needs you more right now.” Remus finally spoke.

The Sandy haired boy left his dorm and made his way down the stairs bumping into James as he approached the portrait hole.  
“Something wrong Moony?”  
“We’re shutting down the party.”  
“Why?”  
“We think someone might have drugged Regulus and possibly tried to...”  
James paled.  
“Oh Merlin, go to McGonagall now.”  
Remus practically ran through the corridors towards the door that lead to The deputy heads room. He knocked gently but urgently, rocking on his heels.  
The door creaked open to a very tired Professor.  
“Mr Lupin? What on earth do you want at this hour?”  
“Sorry Professor but well, I assume you know about the Gryffindor Party.”  
“Yes we always do, is there a problem?”  
“We need you to come shut it down.”  
The older woman looked confused but urged him to explain.  
“There‘s been an incident, we think Regulus might have been drugged.”  
Minerva’s hand rested gently over her mouth, her face in a shocked but mostly worried expression.  
“I dread to ask but had anything happened to Mr Black before you found him?”  
Remus nodded slowly. Her heart broke.  
“Right I shall clear this party and inform Madam Pomfrey, you return to him.”

Twenty minutes later the Gryffindor common room was practically silent. Regulus was laid on the white sheets of the hospital wing, now charmed into a hoodie and sweatpants, his clothes in a bag across the room. Around his bedside Lily stood nervously rocking on her heels next to Remus, Barty was sat on one side of his bed, holding his hand tightly, Sirius on the other side gently running his fingers through his brother’s curls like he used to when they were younger and Regulus was scared. They were all waiting on Slughorn to test his drink for any signs of tampering. Professor Dumbledore entered the room following by Madam Pomfrey, Slughorn and McGonagall. By the looks on their faces they could tell that the news wasn’t good.  
“It’s been tampered with hasn’t it?”  
“I’m afraid so Miss Evans.”  
“He’s been administered the antidote.” Madam Pomfrey announced.  
“Him and any of you that he wishes to have with him through this time are excused from classes until he wishes to return.”  
“C-can I be the one to tell him? I just think it might be better from me.” Sirius asked voice about to break.  
Professor McGonagall gave him a sympathetic nod in agreement.  
“We’ll send his clothes off to the healers they may give some insight to who did this to him, and we will find them and they will be punished Severely.” Dumbledores stated before gliding out the room followed by the rest of the Professors.

“Do we have any ideas who could have done this, a Jealous ex maybe?” Sirius asked.  
“No, Regulus doesn’t have any ex’s of any kind for that matter it was never really his thing.”  
Sirius looked at Barty in confusion.  
“Regulus is Asexual he is also Aromatic meaning he doesn’t really feel any form of Physical or Sexual attraction.” Lily explained.  
“Oh right.” Sirius mumbled.  
Professor McGonagall re-entered the hospital wing.  
“Sirius, we thought it best to ask you first, given your brother’s home situation, if you think it wise to owl your parents.”  
“No, don’t, it’ll only make things worse.”  
She gave him a sympathetic smile.  
“Mr Crouch I’m under the impression you and Mr black are the only people to occupy your Dormitory?”  
“Yes Professor.”  
“In that case, you may take him there if you wish, me may feel more comfortable receiving the news in his own bed.”


End file.
